Love You Forever
by Moonlight Angel Goddess
Summary: InuYasha loves Kagome and Kagome loves InuYasha but they are hiding their feelings from each other. Kikyou can't take InuYasha being miserabel anymore so takes matters into her own hands. Miroku and Sango are also hiding their feelings from each other too
1. It Sends a Shock Right Through Me

Kagome is in love with Inu Yasha

Chapter One  
It Sends a Shock Right Through Me

Kagome is on bank over looking a river. InuYasha walks up behind Kagome but she doesn't hear him and keeps on looking out at the river because she is really sad about a lot of things.  
"Hi, Kagome." InuYasha said.  
"Ah, you scared me InuYasha." Kagome yelled.  
"I'm sorry Kagome." InuYasha said.

"Its okay InuYasha just don't do it again." Kagome replied.  
"What are you doing Kagome?" InuYasha asks.

"I'm not doing anything." Kagome answered.  
InuYasha sits down on the bank next to Kagome and looks out at the river to see what Kagome is looking at.

"Do you know where Miroku, Sango and Shippo are?" InuYasha asks.

"I have seen them all day." Kagome answered.  
All of a sudden Kouga shows up.

"Hi, Kagome." Kouga said.  
InuYasha just stares at Kouga.  
"How have you been Kouga?" Kagome asked.  
"I've been fine Kagome." Kouga answered.

"What are you doing here anyway Kouga?" InuYasha asked.  
"I just came to see if Kagome wanted to come on walk with me." Kouga answered.  
"I won't allow you to go on a walk with Kagome." InuYasha said  
"InuYasha you're not the boss of me." Kagome yelled.

"Yeah I know Kagome but if you go off with him and something happens then I will feel bad because I wasn't there." InuYasha said.  
"Okay if you feel that way then I won't go." Kagome replied.  
"Can we a least talk?" Kouga asked.  
"Okay you can talk but not for to long." InuYasha said.  
Kouga and Kagome walk off to be alone.  
"What did you want to talk to Kouga?" Kagome asked.  
"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately." Kouga answered.  
"What about?" Kagome asked.  
"My feelings about things." Kouga answered.  
"I don't understand." Kagome said.  
"Oh never mind then." Kouga replied.  
"I change my mind about letting you talk to Kagome." InuYasha yelled.  
"Kouga is not doing any harm to me." Kagome says.  
InuYasha hits Kouga across the face.  
"Why did you that?" Kouga asked  
"I don't want you bugging Kagome anymore." InuYasha answered.  
Kagome looks at InuYasha.  
"Why are you sticking up Kagome all of a sudden?" Kouga asked.  
"I know that if I don't you might do something to her." InuYasha answered.  
"That's really nice of you InuYasha." Kagome said.  
InuYasha smiles at Kagome. Kouga growls.  
"Why don't you leave?" InuYasha asked.  
"I'll leave but this is not that last of me that you'll see." Kouga answered.  
Kouga leaves.  
"Well that got rid of him for now." InuYasha said.  
"What is with you today InuYasha?" Kagome asked.  
**"I wish I could answer you Kagome but this feeling sends a shock right through me and I don't how to express my feelings about you just yet."** InuYasha thinks to himself.  
"Are you in there dog boy?" Kagome asked.  
"Yeah I 'm here but I was just thinking." InuYasha answered.  
"What were you thinking about?" Kagome asked.  
"I really don't want to talk about it right now." InuYasha answered.  
"Okay then you don't have to tell me right now." Kagome said.  
"Thanks for understanding Kagome." InuYasha replied.  
"I'm starting to worry about Miroku, Sango and Shippo." Kagome said.  
"I'm sure they are fine Kagome." InuYasha replied.  
"Yeah you're right InuYasha." Kagome said.  
"Yeah I that know and don't forget it Kagome." InuYasha replied.  
All of a sudden Miroku, Sango and Shippo appear.  
"Where we you two all day?" Kagome asked  
"We went for a walk so we chat alone." Miroku answered.  
"I have to talk you and Miroku later about something very important" InuYasha said looking at Shippo.  
"What's that InuYasha?" Shippo asked.  
"I'd rather not say because I don't want someone here finding out just yet." InuYasha answered.  
"Who would that be InuYasha?" Miroku asked.  
"I'd really like to talk about this later with just you and Shippo." InuYasha answered.  
"Okay calm down InuYasha because we will talk to you later." Shippo said.  
"Thanks you two." InuYasha replied.  
"I think that I'm going to home to visit my family." Kagome said.  
"Okay see you when you get back Kagome." InuYasha replied.  
"I'll say hi to my brother for you InuYasha." Kagome said.  
"Can you also tell him that he better be good?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah of course InuYasha." Kagome answered.

Kagome runs to the well and jumps in.


	2. Kikyou The Matchmaker

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Kikyou The Matchmaker

Miroku, InuYasha and Shippo are sitting by the well.

"Are you going to tell us what's wrong now InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

"I'm in love with Kagome." InuYasha answered.

Kagome is listening from the well.

"Sit Boy." Kagome yelled.

InuYasha falls to the ground. Kagome jumps out of the well, she walks over to InuYasha and hits him. Kikyou is watching from a tree.

"**I've got to get them together somehow."** Kikyou thinks to herself.

Miroku looks around.

"What is it Miroku?" Shippo asked.

"I've just got a feeling that we are being watched." Miroku answered.

Sango sits down on a rock and looks up at sky.

Kagome walks over and sits next to Sango.

"What's the matter Sango?" Kagome asked.

"I miss my brother that's all." Sango answered.

Kagome hugs Sango.

"I'm with you there because believe it or not I miss my brother too" Kagome said.

"Well at least your brother is alive." Sango said with tears in her eyes.

Kagome looks over at the guys.

Miroku, Shippo and InuYasha walk over. Shippo jumps up and hugs Sango.

"It's getting late." Kagome replied.

They all walk back to Kadae's hut. Kikyou has her own hut far away from her sister. They all fall asleep.

"Hi, Kadae." Kikyou said.

"What are you doing here Kikyou?" Kadae asked.

"I've come to get Kagome and InuYasha together." Kikyou answered.

"Why Kikyou?" Kadae asked.

"I still love InuYasha but I know that deep down her loves Kagome now." Kikyou answered.

"How are you going to get them together?" Kadae asked.

"I'm going go into their dreams and make them realize how much they love each other." Kikyou answered.

"Kikyou, don't think that's a bit risky." Kadae said.

"I think of any other way." Kikyou replied.

"Kikyou please be careful" Kadae said.

Kikyou concentrates her powers to get into InuYasha and Kagome's dreams.

"_InuYasha."_ Kikyou whispered.

"Kikyou, this is not happen." InuYasha said.

"InuYasha, this is real so live with it." Kikyou yelled.

"What do you want Kikyou?" InuYasha asked.

"I know that you like Kagome." Kikyou answered.

"Yeah I do." InuYasha said.

"I want two to be together." Kikyou replied.

"How I am going to Kagome to love me back?" InuYasha asked.

"InuYasha have to show Kagome how much you really care for her." Kikyou answered.

"I still love you Kikyou." InuYasha said.

"InuYasha, it won't work so forget about me please." Kikyou replied.

Kikyou disappears.

"Wait Kikyou come back." InuYasha yelled.

Kikyou is gone.

Kikyou is in Kagome's dream now.

"Are you Kikyou?" Kagome asked.

"Yes I am Kagome." Kikyou answered.

"What do you want with me?" Kagome asked.

"I'm here to make you realize that your true feelings for InuYasha." Kikyou answered.

"I don't like InuYasha." Kagome said.

"Kagome I know that's not the truth." Kikyou replied.

"Yes, it is." Kagome yelled.

"Kagome, you do love him because you always so upset when he gets hurt." Kikyou said.

"I don't care about InuYasha." Kagome screamed.

"Kagome, you love him whether want to admit it or not." Kikyou said.

Kagome sits on rock and looks at up at the sky.

Kagome thinks about InuYasha and all they have been through.

"Kikyou, you know you're right because I do care about InuYasha." Kagome replied.

"Well my job here is done." Kikyou said.

Kikyou disappears. InuYasha walks up.

"Wow that was some dream." InuYasha replied.

"InuYasha shut up." Miroku yelled.

"Gee, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." InuYasha said.

"It's okay InuYasha and I didn't mean to yell like that." Miroku replied.

Sango mumbles something in her sleep.

"What did Sango say?" InuYasha asked.

"I don't know InuYasha." Miroku answered.

Shippo opens one eye.

"Go to sleep." Shippo said.

InuYasha and Miroku fall asleep. Kagome walks up around 7 the next morning.

"_Wake up InuYasha."_ Kagome whispered.

InuYasha opens his eyes and looks at Kagome.

"What do you want?" InuYasha asked.

"I want to talk to you alone." Kagome answered.

Kagome and InuYasha walk outside the hut. They sit on the grass looking out at the ocean.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" InuYasha asked.

"InuYasha I love you." Kagome answered.

"Are you serious?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah I'm serious." Kagome answered.

InuYasha leans over and kisses Kagome. Kagome kisses InuYasha back.

"I love you too Kagome." InuYasha said.

InuYasha pulls Kagome into his arms.

"Did Kikyou come into your dream last night?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah she did." InuYasha answered.

"That is so weird because Kikyou was in my dream too." Kagome said.

"What did she tell you?" InuYasha asked.

"Kikyou told me to admit that I love you." Kagome answered.

"Yeah Kikyou knew that I liked you." InuYasha said.

"Well I'm glad that she got us together." Kagome replied.


	3. Never Wanted You To Know

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Never Wanted You To Know

The gang is walking through the forest.

"It's way to quiet." InuYasha said.

"I'm with you on that one." Miroku replied.

All of sudden some demons jump out in front of the gang.

"We want your jewel shards." one demon said.

InuYasha runs at the demons and starts to beat them up. A demon runs at Sango and Kagome. The demon throws Sango against at tree.

"Sango." Miroku yelled.

Miroku runs over to Sango. Sango is out cold. Shippo runs over to Sango and Miroku.

"Is she going okay?" Shippo asked.

"I'm not sure." Miroku answered.

"What are you going to do?" Shippo asked.

"I'm going to take of her until she gets better." Miroku answered.

Sango slowly opens her eyes.

"I'm not letting you touch me." Sango yelled.

"Come on someone has to look after you." Miroku said.

"Well I don't want to be you." Sango snapped.

Miroku growls and lets a long sigh.

"I'm looking after you whether you like it or not." Miroku said.

All of a sudden Sesshoumaru shows up.

"What do you want?" InuYasha asked.

"I'm here to fight you brother." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Alright let's fight." InuYasha yelled.

InuYasha runs at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru claws InuYasha in the face. InuYasha kicks Sesshoumaru in the stomach. Sesshoumaru takes out his sword and aims it at InuYasha. InuYasha takes out his sword and swings at Sesshoumaru. The sword cuts Sesshoumaru.

Kagome is watching from a distance.

"Well I'll be leaving now so until next time InuYasha. Sesshoumaru said

Sesshoumaru walks off. InuYasha runs over to Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Miroku.

"Are you alright?" InuYasha asked

"Yeah I'll be fine InuYasha. Sango answered

Sango goes to stand up but she falls back down.

"That's it I'm carrying you. Miroku said

Miroku picks up Sango is his arms and walks back to Kadae's hut.

"What happened to you?" Kadae asked

"She got hurt in a battle but I'm sure that she will recover. Miroku answered

Miroku lays Sango on the floor on a mat and he sits down beside her.

Sango falls asleep. Miroku watches Sango sleep. Sango's forehead starts to bleed. Miroku gets some bandage and puts it on Sango's cut.

Sango opens her eyes and smiles at Miroku. InuYasha has Kagome in his arms.

"When you two get together?" Shippo asked looking at InuYasha and Kagome.

"We got together a few days ago." Kagome answered.

InuYasha kisses Kagome on the lips.

"Can you stop that?" Shippo asked.

"Oh sorry Shippo." InuYasha answered.

InuYasha and Kagome stop kissing. Sango falls asleep again.

Miroku kisses Sango's forehead. A few hours later Sango walks up and looks at Miroku. Miroku has fallen asleep with his head on the cot by Sango's head. Sango brushes her hand across Miroku's forehead.

Miroku mumbles something in his sleep.

"What did Miroku say?" Shippo asked.

"I'm not sure Shippo.." Sango answered.

InuYasha and Kagome went for a walk.

"I'm going for a walk" Shippo said.

Shippo walks out of the hut.

"Be careful Shippo." Sango yelled.

"I will Sango." Shippo said.

Miroku open his eyes and looks at Sango.

"What did you mumble in your sleep?" Sango asked.

"It was nothing important Sango." Miroku answered.

Sango looks away.

"I want you to tell me what you said Miroku." Sango yelled.

"I'm not telling you Sango." Miroku said.

"If you won't tell me then I'll have to force it out of you." Sango replied.

"What do you mean force me?" Miroku asked.

"Miroku trust me you don't want to know so just tell me already." Sango answered.

"I'm not telling you Sango." Miroku yelled.

"You leave me choice Miroku." Sango said.

Sango leans over and kisses Miroku on the lips.

Why did you do that?" Miroku asked.

Sango blushes.

"I just did it okay." Sango answered.

"Are you in love with me?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah I think I am." Sango answered.

"Well I've always liked you since the first day we met but I didn't want to say anything." Miroku said.

Sango smiles and kisses Miroku again. Sango breaks away.

"Miroku I'm worried about Shippo because he should've been back by now." Sango said.

"We can go look for him." Miroku replied.

Miroku and Sango walk out the Kadae's hut hand in hand.

"Where do you think Shippo could be?" Sango asked.

"I don't know Sango but we'll find him." Miroku answered.

InuYasha and Kagome appear.

"Who are you looking for?" InuYasha asked.

"We are looking for Shippo." Sango answered.

"I'm sure Shippo is around here somewhere." Kagome said.

"Where are you Shippo?" Sango asked.

"I'm right here Sango." Shippo answered.

Sango spins around to see Shippo standing behind her. Kagome notices that Shippo looks at little upset.

"Are you okay Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Kagome." Shippo answered.

Shippo takes off back to the Kadae's hut.


End file.
